


Что такое любовь

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: Скотт влюблен в Дерека, а Дерек, так уж получилось, любит совершенного другого человека.





	Что такое любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Нашла в файлике старый-старый фик. Когда-то написала его в порыве вдохновения и так никогда и не выкладывала. Испрвлябсь, так сказать))

Впервые Стайлза Скотт увидел в пятнадцать. Дерек забирал его – Скотта, а не Стайлза – со школы и в машине уже сидел наглый подросток. Улыбался, скалился и шутил над Дереком. Называл его самого лучшего на свете брата «хмурым волком» и лохматил тщательно уложенные волосы. Стайлз не понравился Скотту. Он был слишком наглым, шумным и открытым. А еще нравился Дереку больше, чем все остальные. Дерек разрешал трогать свои волосы и спускал несмешные шутки. И смотрел, постоянно ловил каждое движение Стайлза, слово, вздохи. Скотт знал, потому что привык смотреть на Дерека, а вот Стайлз явно не замечал, обманутый добродушием брата.

В тот вечер поездка закончилась быстро для Стайлза, которого Дерек подбросил первым, и серьезным разговором о ревности для Скотта. Дерек – самый замечательный и самый внимательный старший брат, поэтому Скотт не сумел скрыть от него ничего.

Когда Питер привез своего сына в Бейкон Хиллс, Скотту жутко не нравилось это место. Оно было спокойным, умиротворенным и совершенно не похожим на его родной город. Но врачи сказали, ритм жизни Лос-Анджелеса не подходит нервному и впечатлительному мальчику. Приступы паники, похожие на астму, настигали Скотта слишком часто. Если бы Питер не был уверен в том, что оборотни не могут болеть астмой… В общем, отец привез его в Бейкон Хиллс и оставил. Питеру родной городок не подходил, он для активного и обаятельного оборотня был слишком мал, да и Скотт был скорее обузой. Маленький Хейл всего лишь непредвиденный результат одной аферы, мать бросила его, а Питер – нет, как бы ему ни хотелось это, какие бы трудности ни создало. Скотт верил, отец любит его. Верил и ждал в огромной темной квартире, полной отблесков ночных огней, гулкой и пустой. Утром приходила няня или кто-то сидел с малышом, но вечером все они уходили.

Скотт не любил вспоминать тот период жизни. Отец оставил его в Бейкон Хиллс, а сам вернулся в Лос-Анджелес. Связь они не теряли – пара звонков в неделю, скайп, а летом Скотт обязательно приезжал к нему и (не «или», а «и») отец – в родовое гнездо. Иногда Скотт встречал отцовских девушек: ни одна ему не понравилась. Когда же представил Мелиссу отцу, тот сказал:

\- Она, конечно, милая, но не мой уровень.

Тогда Скотт понял, отец никогда не заведет семью, а у него не будет матери. Не то, чтобы Скотта это сильно огорчило… Да, он как маленький проплакал ночь в подушку. Именно Дерек понял все первым и пришел утешать надоедливого мелкого. До ночного инцидента они не особо разговаривали, а после Дерек взял шефство над Скоттом. И не было мальчика счастливей маленького Скотта Хейла.

Шли года, а их братская связь все крепла. Дерек помогал Скотту, тот, как мог, возвращал помощь, защищал и прикрывал перед матерью, когда Дерек уходил гулять, помогал пережить «первую серьезную любовь» (девушки – зло! а девушка с фамилией Арджент – двойное зло!), лечил аконитом и вместе напивался в полнолуние. Дерек поделился выпивкой, когда Скотту было шестнадцать и тот осознавал простой факт: «Он влюбился в Дерека».

Скотт никогда не признался в этом самому Дереку, но тот был достаточно проницательным, чтобы заметить все самому и недостаточно тактичным, чтобы промолчать. Тогда-то он и вытащил братишку на настоящий мужской разговор. Скотт смущался, а Дерек расписывал почему нет. И первой причиной стало не кровное родство, а то, что Дерек уже влюблен.

\- Кто она? – Скотту безумно больно спрашивать, но не спросить он не может.

\- Он, - отвечает Дерек, задумчиво глядя на воду. Вода, огонь, луна, лес… Могло быть романтично, если бы в этот момент Дерек не разбивал бы его сердце.

\- Он… знает?

\- Не важно, Скотт, на самом деле не важно. Главное, я люблю его, - Дерек оторвал взгляд от водной глади и теперь смотрел пристально на Скотта. – Ты всегда будешь моим братом, младшим и любимым.

Дерек не стал говорить о том, что Скотт на самом деле неправильно интерпретирует братские чувства, и за это сам Скотт был ему благодарен. Зато Дерек предложил более плодотворно провести лето у отца – найти девушку, попробовать с парнями. Повеселиться и сменить обстановку, увидеть новые лица. «Перестать зацикливаться на нем», - Скотт додумал уже сам.

Что бы Уиттмор не говорил, а Скотт не дурак, сам понимает, когда можно и нельзя, что правильно, а от каких чувств надо избавляться. Поэтому лето Скотт проводит удачно, в подростковом стиле своего любимого отца. Питер только рад, глядя как его ребенок постигает азы науки обольщения. На этот раз Скотт пробыл у отца все лето и возвращается в Бейкон Хиллс обновленным и легким.

Дерек уже уехал в колледж Нью Йорка, но Скотт не жалеет о пропущенном прощании. Телефоны и Интернет на что? В школе он наконец-то смог ответить на колкость Уиттмора.

Жизнь прекрасна и Скотт даже не думает, что когда-то был влюблен в Дерека. Новенькая девушка занимает все его мысли. Она красивая и скромная, у нее замечательная улыбка, а про род занятий своих предков она не знает ничего. Скотт думает, что может начать свои первые серьезные любовные отношения в школе. Это кажется хорошей идеей и полностью занимает его мысли. Дерек ничего не говорит, только слушает рассказы о замечательной Эллисон.

Любовь, похожая на сон, окрыляет Скотта. Дерек выглядит довольным, как и отец, удачно провернувший какую-то аферу.

Скотт не представляет, что может быть лучше. Он счастлив, доволен и благополучен.

***

Дерек приехал на летние каникулы. Скотт не видел брата год – не считать же встречами короткие разговоры в скайпе! Дерек изменился, стал… основательнее. Теперь он не тот благодушный парень, а серьёзный мужчина со щетиной. Колючей, между прочим. Первым делом Скотт радостно виснет на брате и рассказывает, проглатывая слова, обо всем на свете.

Вслед за Дереком из машины выходит Стайлз. Он немного смущен, но улыбается так же широко. Скотт не чувствует практически ничего. Только слабый укол ревности, но это мелочи, пустяки. Забудется.

Дерек берет Стайлза за руку и ведет в дом.

И вот тут Скотту настигает понимание, насколько все серьезно для Дерека и насколько для него самого. Скотт многому научился у своего отца за то далекое лето. Тому, что не могли научить все остальные Хейлы в Бейкон Хиллс. Скотт улыбается, радостный и довольный, и никому не прочитать по его пульсу правду.


End file.
